


With You Is Home

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [17]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, powergeneration
Genre: AU, Gen, akificlets, powergeneration - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I've been nostalgic for <a href="http://powergeneration.livejournal.com/">Power Generation</a> for a few days now. Write me something, anything, for that 'verse? (Jeeves+Wooster PG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Is Home

It was that time of life when a lad found himself in the bright lights of New York City for the duration. The duration, in this case, being the length of Aunt Agatha's displeasure with all nephews. So, one boat trip later, we were alighting at the bright metrop.

There as a moment of distress when the customs chappie took offense to Cat, but a few quiet words from Jeeves, one brainy cove to another, and in no time at all, Wooster and Cat were sauntering down the sunny boulevards of our second home. "What say you, old chum?"

 _Smells odd,_ Cat noted. _But it will do._

I watched with an indulgent eye as Cat leapt lightly up onto the steps of the brownstone that was to be the new Chez Wooster, circle twice, and settle in the warmest patch of sunlight.

"I see our lodgings meet with Cat's approval, Sir?" Jeeves noted, dealing with the luggage and whatnot.

"Approval all around," I told him with no lack of good cheer. "Find a fish for the old boy, would you?" And stepping over Cat, who did not so much as twitch a whisker, went in to see to our new abode.


End file.
